Suki Dakara Suki
by sasunarukyuubi
Summary: Naruto and his older brother, Kyuubi, are orphaned at a young age when their parents die in the line of duty. They're in high school now and they have meet new friends, including the Uchihas. Will they be able to smile for real again? ItaKyu SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Minato x Kushina, Naruto, Kyuubi  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes: I would like to apologize, BECAUSE I FAIL AT LIFE AND UPDATING SHIT. I really didn't like the way I wrote this, so I edited it like I was going to die soon. Again, I cannot apologize enough to all of the people that actually cared about this fic :/ I also come bearing evil tidings… I kinda…. Got over Naruto. I really don't care anymore. But this WILL be finished.  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters don't belong to me. I gain no profit with this fiction.

The annoying buzz of the alarm clock rang in his ears as the blond haired man sat up sleepily. He rubbed his eyes and turned to the menace that was his clock. He glared at the box that mocked him and stated 6:15. He turned it off angrily with a slap to the button.

"Are you up, Minato-koi?" (1) The voice came from his right. His wife, Kushina, stood over the bed, buttoning her blue uniform shirt. On the right sleeve was a red and white fan (2) and under in bold were the words _Uchiha Police Force, Osaka._ Her long crimson hair was tied in a ponytail. She smirked, amused at her husband's antics.

"Hurry up, Minato-koi. I'm almost finished and you're not even out of bed yet," she stated, tossing his uniform onto his awaiting lap. Kushina turned, putting her belt on as Minato stood, wrapping his arms around her waist. He lovingly kissed the shell of her ear.

"Good morning to you, too." He said, seeming to be having fun when his wife leaned into his embrace. Kushina rolled her eyes and broke his hold easily to finish putting her belt on.

"Did you wake the kids, Kushina-chan?" he asked. He knew how long it took to get those two out of bed.

"Yup, last I checked, they were in the kitchen eating breakfast. They're in their in their pajamas, but at least they're up!" She smiled brightly and seemed very proud of herself.

Kushina left the room to get to the bathroom before it was unavailable, where she took a shower and brushed her teeth and hair. By the time Minato got to the bathroom, she was already brushing her wet hair. Minato lazily brushed his teeth and combed his unruly, blond hair. Kushina left the bathroom after putting her make-up on to get a bagel and, about five minutes later, Minato left as well.

As he entered the kitchen, he was knocked down by an orange and white blur. He grunted as he hit the ground hard. Minato lifted his head to a small boy the age of six with shaggy blond hair and cerulean blue eyes.

"Ohaiyo, Otousan!" (3) The blue eyes sparkled down at him. The smaller blond had orange cargo pants and a white shirt with a red swirl on it.

"Naruto, get off Otousan," chuckled Kushina. She sat at the table, newspaper in her hands. She chewed on the bagel in her mouth absentmindedly.

Naruto wouldn't budge, so Minato looked pleadingly at Kushina. She rolled her eyes and averted them back to the paper. He sighed, giving up.

"Okay, Naruto-"

"Now, Kyuu-nii!" (4) Naruto called. Another small boy came out of his hiding place behind a rather large flower pot and tackled his otousan. The boy had his mothers red hair which was shoulder length and was eight years old. His eyes were unusual. He didn't have his fathers blue eyes or his mothers green eyes. He had a strange, bloody crimson with a tint of yellow at the center.

"Kyuubi! Naruto!" Minato yelped in surprise. The two giggling boys attacked their father as he called out, "I need back up", Kushina ignoring them all the while.

They continued to wrestle until Kushina stepped in and stopped them before it got out of hand. The red head and the blonde pouted.

"Okaasan!" (5) Naruto and Kyuubi whined. "We were having fun!"

"I could see that, but your otousan and I have to go to work!" she scolded, shooting a glance to Minato. He looked away. The two stuck out their bottom lips, pouting. Kushina left to sit on the couch.

Minato smiled warmly at the two and whispered, "When we get home, I'll get you," he directed these words to Kyuubi. "That giant chocolate bar you saw at 7-11 the other day." Kyuubi's eyes lit up at the thought of chocolate. Minato looked at Naruto, who was looking hopeful and said, "And I'll fix ramen for dinner."

Both kids looked extremely excited at the thought of their favorite foods. But Kyuubi looked skeptically at his otousan. "Promise?"

"I promise," was their reply.

"Yay!" the blond and red head hopped off of their otousan and jumped for joy.

Minato stood, dusting himself off. He took his and Kushinas shotguns from a securely locked case a tossed Kushina's to her. She caught it with ease and put it in her holster. Minato did the same and mouthed something to her, smirking. The unsuspecting children squeaked when their parents scooped them up in their arms, carrying them to the car outside.

Kushina carried Naruto and Minato carried Kyuubi. The couple carried their kids bridal style outside with the blond struggling and the red head just sitting, not amused. They were set in the back seat, kissed tenderly on the forehead, and then buckled in.

Minato sat in the front and Kushina sat to his left in the passenger's seat. (6) As they drove, Naruto turned to his brother.

"Nee, nee, niisan!" he whispered.

"Hm?"

"I can't wait 'til Otousan comes home!" Naruto grinned widely. Kyuubi nodded, thinking of the chocolate he would get that afternoon.

The brothers were pulled from their fantasies when Kushina called their names.

"Are you listening?" she asked with concern. When the two had nodded she seemed satisfied. "Now remember, when Iruka-sensei comes to pick you up from the station, Naruto, ask him the whereabouts of your jacket, 'kay?" A nod from Naruto and a "yes" from Kyuubi told her that they understood. Naruto had left his jacket in his God-Father's car the day before.

The drive lasted about ten minutes until they pulled up to a large building with rows of black and white police cars. Minato found a parking spot and the four of them got out of the car. A sign on the wall indicated that it was the _Uchiha Police force, Oosaka_. When they stepped inside, a few passerbys clad in the same outfit as the Uzumakis greeted them and one gave Kyuubi and Naruto lollypops. As they reached a room in the back, the couple rounded on the kids.

"Now, you know that Otousan and Okaasan loves you." Kushina kissed them lightly on the forehead. "Be good at school and treat Iruka-sensei nice when he picks you two up." She directed her last words mostly at Naruto who grinned mischievously.

"Bye, Okaasan."

"Bye, Otousan."

The two police officers left and Naruto and Kyuubi walked into the room. The room was a playroom for the officers' kids that had school later but the parents had to go to work early and couldn't leave them by themselves.

As they busied themselves, Naruto played with the tinker toys and Kyuubi sat on a beanbag reading _Where's Waldo? _and looking very angrily at the pages, a man walked into the room. The man had a scar across his nose and his brunette hair was up in a ponytail.

"Kyuubi! Naruto!" He called. "It's time to go."

"Iruka-sensei!"

The two pounced on the poor sensei, hanging onto his pants. Iruka sighed as if this happened everyday. As a matter of fact, it did. He proceeded to drag his legs out the door. The giggling duo were surprisingly heavy.

Once he managed to unlatch the tiny hellions from his legs, they bounced to his car. As Iruka drove, Kyuubi nudged Naruto's side. Naruto turned to his brother and hissed, "what?" Kyuubi threw a glance to the driver and Naruto remembered.

"Hey, ano(7), Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Do you know where my jacket is? I forgot it yesterday."

"Oh, yes!" Iruka exclaimed. "I had forgotten." He reached into the front seat next to him. "You left it in my car yesterday." Iruka handed Naruto an orange and blue jacket that looked five sizes too big.

The rest of the drive was almost quiet. Naruto kept reaching over the seat to poke an annoyed Iruka in the head while Kyuubi stared blankly out the window, counting telephone poles due to boredom.

When Iruka pulled up to the curb to let them out, they were in front of a building. There was a large sign that read, "_Nagoya Elementary_" at the front. He walked and signed them in, told them to behave, then left for the high school he worked at.

Kyuubi walked his little brother to his kindergarten class before walking to his first grade class, waving good-bye to the younger. Their day was perfectly fine, until a lady from the office knocked on Naruto's classroom door.

"Ah…" Naruto's teacher had been reading them a story, _Where the Wild Things Are_, and she set the book down before opening the door for the lady. The two exchanged words before Naruto's teacher turned to him.

"Ano…" She looked far from happy, which rang alarm bells in the small, blond's head.

"You're wanted in the office, Dearheart," Kurenai-sensei smiled kindly to the frowning kindergartener.

Naruto walked down the hallway, holding the office-lady's hand, neither of them speaking. About halfway down the hall, Naruto noticed the familiar, unique trait of red hair.

"Kyuu-nii!" Naruto called to his nii-chan, letting go of his chaperone's hand. He ran to his brother and the office-lady smiled kindly before continuing to walk to office without Naruto. Kyuubi knew how to get to the office.

"Are you going to the office, too?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi just nodded, frowning.

They walked to the office. The simple walk seemed to take forever. They had never gone to the office before. Actually, they had gone only once, when they had gotten in a fight. Kyuubi had gotten angry when a couple older kids had taunted his younger brother. Kyuubi had cuts and bruises, but the other kids had gotten the short end of the stick and had long bleeding gashes on their bodies.

When they reached the office, Naruto shakily opened the door. Iruka stood with the principal, waiting anxiously. There was an awkward silence as silent tears poured down Iruka's cheeks. The principal looked at Iruka, then at the kids. Seeing as the other man wasn't going to speak, he did.

"They have to hear this sooner or later, Iruka-san. Kyuubi." Kyuubi looked up. "Naruto." Naruto did the same. "There's no other way nor easier was to say this… Your parents are dead."

NOTES  
(1)Japanese for 'lover' I'm going to be using some Japanese terms for slight educational terms. Also for fun. If I get something wrong, please let me know! :D

(2)The Uchiha symbol! The Uchihas are in charge of the police. Lolz

(3) Japanese for 'Good morning, father/dad' ('Good morning' informal)

(4) nii, the suffix to a name for an older brother or one of such stature. In this case, an older brother XD

(5) Japanese for mother/mom

(6) In the east, the driver's seat is on the right. Weird. Well, I guess we westerns are weird to them, too. :)

(7) Relevant to the English term "um…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Naruto, Kyuubi, Sasuke, Itachi  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes: Yeah. I hope you guys remember that this will be shonen-ai.

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters don't belong to me. I gain no profit with this fiction.

Naruto jolted up in bed, sweating an exorbitant amount and panting. He wiped his face and looked at his palm, not at all surprised at the hot liquid running between his fingers. The blond grimaced at the smell in his room and glanced to his nightstand. He didn't turn his fan on. Damn, it was hot.

He spaced out, averting his eyes back toward his hand. What a dream. He was confused and his mind was befuddled. He hadn't had that dream in a long time. In fact, he hadn't even _thought_ about what had happened nine years ago. Naruto sighed to himself, placing his hands over his eyes. More like, didn't _want_ to.

All of a sudden, the door slammed open, making the blonde jump.

"What happened?!" Kyuubi shouted, obviously worried as he rushed to his little brother's side. Naruto smiled, looking at his older brother.

His red hair had gotten longer over the years. His shoulder length hair was now to his hips and his bright, red eyes were still red, but the shine had left years ago, making them a dull mahogany color. Naruto's blonde hair was still spiky and unruly, like his deceased father, and didn't go past his neck.

"Naruto?" Kyuubi asked, his voice laced with deep concern.

"I'm alright, Kyuu-nii. Why, what happened?" Naruto inquired, wondering why his brother had rushed in, so hurried, like that.

Kyuubi sighed, relieved. He seemed calmer when he replied, "I woke up when I heard you scream."

Naruto flinched. Kyuubi obviously noticed, because his face looked stern when he asked, "Are you sure nothing is wrong, Otoutosan?"(1) Naruto averted his eyes to the apartment window.

"It was just a dream…."

Kyuubi still didn't seem satisfied, but he left it at that. He turned to his little brother and flashed a smile.

"Get up and get dressed, Otoutosan. We have school today." Kyuubi looked at the blank face on his little brother and left, closing the door behind him. Right when he turned the knob--

"Shit! I forgot about school!"

Kyuubi smirked and walked to the kitchen.

Naruto ran down the side walk, trying to catch up to his brother. The first day of school, and they were already going to be late. He struggled with his school tie. How do you put these on?!

"Wait, Kyuu-nii!" Naruto called, shouldering his slipping book bag. Kyuubi turned in mid-run to look back. He jogged backwards as he ignored his little brother's plea to slow down.

"What's wrong, Naru?" he teased. Naruto looked up, pissed. He ran faster to catch up. When he finally did, he lightly punched Kyuubi in the shoulder.

"Why didn't you wait?" he asked.

"I thought you were behind me." Kyuubi replied, half truthfully. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"What's the name of this school?" Naruto asked. "I forgot."

Kyuubi snorted. "It's Konoha High, baka.(2) How did you forget so fast, I told you this morning."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck, laughing nervously. "I wasn't paying attention…."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "Since you weren't paying attention, you're in homeroom 25." He reached into his book bag and handed Naruto a slip of paper. "Here's your schedule."

Naruto gave it a one-over. "Hey, I have Iruka-sensei for Homeroom!" He punched his fist into the air.

Kyuubi looked miffed when he replied, "I told you that this morning, too." Naruto laughed.

It was Naruto and Kyuubi's first day at a new school they had transferred to. Kyuubi had heard good things about it and insisted they should go. And since it was Kyuubi against Naruto, they went.

As the two neared they school, they began to run again.

Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha walked down the hall of Konoha High. Itachi was two and a half years older than his little brother. He had jet-black hair that reached his shoulder blades and was pulled into a neat ponytail. His black, onyx eyes gave the impression that he could see right through you and his fingernails were painted purple.

His younger brother walked beside him. His book bag was slung over his shoulder, and his black hair stuck up in the back. His eyes were similar to his older brother's, yet were somewhat softer despite his harsh glares. Both Uchihas were pale and seemed like they held no capacity for emotion except for Sasuke, who just looked bored.

They were apparently very popular, because every girl that they walked past would stare as if they were the gods themselves. Every fangirl squealed when one of them would so much as look at them.

Sasuke sighed when a girl latched herself to his arm.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu(3), Sasuke-kun!" the pink haired girl cooed, batting her eyelashes at him alluringly. Itachi smirked as his little brother got tackled by another girl. The girl had her long, blonde hair in a ponytail and latched onto Sasuke's other arm. She brushed her cheek against his sleeve and practically purred.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, Sasuke-kun!" she greeted.

"Ino, you pig! Get your grubby hands off of _my_ Sasuke-kun!" the pink haired girl shot at the blonde.

Ino only stuck her tongue out at the girl. "Nya, nya, Billboard Brow! Sasuke's _all_ mine!"

While the girls threw a fit over whose Sasuke was, the raven looked rather pleadingly at his older brother. Itachi didn't seem to want to do anything. In fact, he only looked incredibly amused. Sasuke glared at him and spoke.

"Sakura. Ino." Ino was holding Sakura in a chokehold, whereas Sakura was punching Ino in the gut. They stopped what they were doing to look up at their only true love.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" they answered.

"I will never go out with any one of you." The girls' faces fell. "Now leave me alone."

"That's harsh, Sasuke-kun." Ino pouted.

"What about Itachi-sama?" Sakura asked, looking at Itachi, who was surprised that the conversation had turned on him so quickly. "Yes, Itachi-sama, will you go out with one of us?" Ino asked, trying to sound seductive.

"No."

The girls faces fell once more and the left, defeated. Once they were gone, Itachi turned to Sasuke.

"See, Sasuke?" he asked. "It's that easy." Sasuke shot a glare at Itachi and continued his walk down the hall.

As they walked in silence, the bell rang. They parted ways with a quick "see you later" to get to their homerooms.

Sasuke got to the right door, which, of course, had to be at the back of the hall. He looked at the sign next to the door.

Room 25.

He walked into a crowd of high schoolers. To which all girls immediately shrieked "he's in _our_ homeroom!" and all guys groaned. Sasuke ignored them and took the seat behind a boy who was wearing black sunglasses. He looked a bit unsociable, Sasuke noted. As he sat down, a man with a scar across this nose and brunette hair in a ponytail stood at the front.

Sasuke learned that this teacher's name was Iruka Umino. Iruka started to take roll. Sasuke rested his head on the folds of his hands as he listened to Iruka call out names.

"Shino Aburame. Chouji Akimichi. Hinata Hyuuga. Shikamaru Naru. Haku Shuuichi. Gaara Subaku. Ino Yamanaka. Kin Tsuchi. Sakura Haruno…." The list went on and on until he finally called, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke stood. "Here." When he sat, he could hear whispering.

Iruka opened his mouth to announce the next name, the door slammed open.

"Sorry, I'm late!"

Sasuke and everyone else turned to look at the blonde who had entered the classroom so loudly. Sasuke raised a brow. The boy's uniform was messed up and he was dragging his bag. He was panting hard from running and his blonde hair was ruffled as if he forgot to brush it this morning. He walked to Iruka and bent over, trying to catch his breath.

"Ohaiyo, huff, Iruka-sensei. Huff." He greeted Iruka.

Iruka looked miffed. "…Naruto Uzumaki." He called lethargically, raising an eyebrow to the newcomer in his class.

"Naruto, you're late," he stated, smiling in a way that didn't seem so friendly. "I almost marked you absent."

Naruto straightened, laughing nervously. "Sorry, Iruka-sensei. I got held up."

Iruka sighed and rolled his eyes. "Class, this is Naruto Uzumaki, our new transfer student. Please introduce yourself, Naruto."

"Yosh! As you heard, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, my favorite food is ramen, my color would be orange, I like gardening (4), I have an older brother in his third year, and I just moved from Nagoya Osaka. I am happy to be here in Tokyo with you all!" He flashed a great big smile at his new classmates.

Everyone stared at the blonde, who had said this all in one breath.

'Wasn't he out of breath just a second ago?' Sasuke thought.

"Okay, Naruto. You can sit next to Kiba and Sasuke. Raise your hand Kiba. Raise your hand Sasuke." Iruka instructed.

Sasuke raised his hand. Another boy who had chocolate brown hair and a red tatoo on either side of his face raised his hand, as well. Naruto walked merrily to the seat in between the two boys. As he sat down, it seemed as if rays of sunshine followed him everywhere.

Apparently the other boy thought so, too, because he shielded his eyes. The raven smirked. Sasuke was surprised when Naruto spoke to him.

"Hello!" Naruto greeted.

"Hn…" Sasuke kept his eyes forward. Naruto frowned. "Hello…" Sasuke said instead and Naruto seemed satisfied with his new answer. The blond turned to look at Iruka, who had begun talking a few minutes ago. Sasuke glanced at Naruto. He was too bright….

NOTES

(1) Japanese for 'younger brother'

(2) Japanese for idiot

(3) good morning (formal)

(4) I'm totally serious. Didn't make it up, I swear to the Kami-sama


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Sasuke x Naruto, Itachi x Kyuubi, Kakashi, Iruka  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes: Yeah. I hope you guys remember that this will be shonen-ai.

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters don't belong to me. I gain no profit with this fiction.

Itachi walked into the classroom where he heard the _loudest_ screams he had heard so far being at this school. He loathed being popular. The raven clasped his hands to his ears in annoyance as the girls all ran to his side. They asked him the most random and retarded questions only that totally obsessed fangirls could possibly want to know about.

"Itachi-sama, what's your favorite color?"

"_Ooooh_, Uchiha-san, where do you get your nail polish?"

"Itachi-kun, do you like sushi?"

"Hey! What gives you the right to call him that?!"

Itachi was trapped as the crowd of girls punched and clawed each other. The other guys in the class jumped in surprise when a blonde pony-tailed classmate with the left side of his face wrapped so you couldn't see his eye almost got kicked. And Itachi could have sworn someone had _bitten_ him as he tried to get out of the mess.

All of a sudden, he felt a harsh yank on his arm as he got pulled out of the exorbitant crowd. Itachi was dragged out of the scrimmage and plopped into a chair with awkward ease. Itachi rubbed his back and looked up to see his savior.

"Arigatou,(1) Kisame."

"No problem, Itachi-san." Kisame grinned.

The girls apparently hadn't noticed that their quarry had disappeared from the pile of people. They still proceeded to beat up each other until the man at front had yelled, "WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!?"

All movement in the room stopped. A few didn't even breathe. Kisame looked to the front of the room.

'Ah,' Itachi thought. 'I almost forgot.'

Kakashi Hatake was their homeroom teacher. He sat at the front at his desk with his legs propped up on the said desk. That annoying mask hid most of his features. He had silver hair and he was leaning on the back legs of his chair, tipping it slightly so that it rested on the whiteboard behind him.

Itachi and Kisame sweat dropped. Don't teachers yell at the _students_ for doing that? He also held in his hand an orange book that was titled, Icha Icha Paradise.

Itachi stared at Kakashi then looked at Kisame and asked, "Isn't the freshman year homeroom teacher, Iruka, his bitch?"

Kisame burst out laughing. "Very well put, Itachi-san. Very well put."

Itachi shrugged, unimpressed. At that moment Kakashi got up off the chair. He didn't set his book down as he addressed to the class.

"Everyone to your seats at once." There was a scramble for seats and a couple more fights for the seat next to Itachi. In the end, no one sat there, afraid of Itachi's cold, yet sexy, glare.

"Hello, and welcome to another year at Konoha. This is your third year, right?" He asked the class. Itachi rolled his eyes. That man…

As Kakashi spoke, Itachi stared at the clock, watching as the minute had slowly crept to the thirty-two point. But he couldn't help hearing Kakashi's next words.

"We have a transfer student. Kyuubi Uzumaki, please introduce yourself," Kakashi waved his hand airily and averted his attention back to his book.

A boy stood in front of the classroom. His crimson red hair and matching eyes were hard to miss. He looked calm as he looked around the classroom.

"My name is Kyuubi Uzumaki. I transferred from Osaka with my younger brother, Naruto. He's in room 25."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. Wasn't Sasuke in that room?

"I like the colors blue and red, my favorite food is chocolate, and I love video games. I'm also the one doing all the housework, but don't expect me to do all the work if I get partnered with any of you! And," he tossed in as an afterthought. "I take judo lessons, I used to take Tai Kwon Do and Karate, but I got black belts in those, so I moved on to Judo." He flashed an innocent smile and looked to Kakashi to indicate that he was done.

Something about how the new student said it, made the class think that the added bit was more of a threat then a nice new bit of information.

"Uh, thank you Kyuubi-kun." Kakashi laughed nervously. "You can sit in the empty seat next to Itachi-san over there. Either of them will do." He waved his hand in the direction and sat down. As Kyuubi went to sit next to Itachi, he flashed another smile at a girl who looked at him nervously. Kyuubi sat down and whispered happily to himself, "Yes, window seat!"

'Interesting…' Itachi thought to himself.

"Nee, Itachi."

"What, Kisame?" He asked his friend.

"The new kid's pretty hot." Kisame sing-songed, nudging his side.

Itachi turned slightly pink, but ignored his friend and listened to Kakashi talking about how drugs affect the mind and body. He wondered to himself how Sasuke's first day was.

Sasuke sat in class, bored as hell as Iruka droned on and on about integrity and honesty. Honestly, it was the first day, and they were already getting a lecture on unimportant crap like this. He looked at the clock. In five minutes he would be let out of this classroom and into first period.

He jumped slightly to a noise from his left. He turned to see Naruto, left cheek resting on the desk and a trail on drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. Sasuke looked at the blond, debating if he should let him sleep or wake him up and force him listen to Iruka's lecture.

"Now, everyone, it's silent reading time!" Iruka exclaimed. "Take out a book and wait until the bell rings for first period."

Sasuke thanked the gods and took out his book. He was a fast reader, and had gotten a few pages until he heard a, "Psst. Uchiha!"

Sasuke looked up, seeing his friend, Neji Hyuuga. Neji had long black hair tied in a ponytail. He had a tattoo on his forehead that looked frighteningly almost like the Swastika.

Sasuke gave him a look that said, "What do you want?"

"The new kid's pretty cute…"

Sasuke glared at his friend. "Ugh, shut up, Hyuuga."

This class was strangely similar to Itachi's.

The bell rung, and it left a pondering Sasuke, a sleeping Naruto, and their teacher. Iruka got up from his chair to walk to the two. Sasuke shook Naruto to wake him.

"Hn…? Hm, wha?" Naruto rubbed his eyes sleepily. Sasuke looked at Iruka, who was advancing quickly. "Oh… Hello, Sasuke." Naruto said, half asleep.

"Dobe.(2) Why did you fall asleep in class?" Sasuke asked.

"What didja call mae-" Naruto slurred. He didn't finish because Iruka reached them.

"Hello, Naruto. Sasuke." Sasuke nodded in acknowledgment. "Hey, Naruto. I haven't seen you in a while. How are you and Kyuubi?"

"Mm, fine, Iruka-sensei," Naruto replied. "Though it's not the same without you."

Iruka smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto."

"Bye, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto picked up his bag and exited the room. Sasuke followed.

"So, dobe, how do you know Iruka?" Sasuke asked, confused.

Naruto looked annoyed. "Don't call me that, teme.(3) He's my Godfather." Naruto shrugged, shouldering his bag. Sasuke realized he was dragging his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"That's funny; I have a Godfather that's a teacher here, too." Sasuke smiled.

"Really?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, interested. "Who?"

"I don't think you'd want to meet someone like him." Sasuke chuckled.

"Wow, Otoutosan. I haven't heard you laugh in a while."

Sasuke looked up to see his older brother, smirking.

Earlier  
Kids rushed out of Kakashi's room as the bell rang for first period.

"Are you coming, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked.

"Nah. I'm going to go pick up Sasuke. I'll talk to you later," Itachi replied, putting his books away into his bag.

The only ones left in the room were him and Kyuubi. Kakashi had picked up his things a swiftly left the classroom, quickly dismissing them. To Itachi's surprise, Kyuubi approached him.

"Your surname is Uchiha, isn't it?" He asked, cocking his head.

"Yeah…" Itachi answered, confused. "Why?"

"It's nothing…" Kyuubi looked away. "You look like him…" he added, almost inaudible.

They left the classroom in silence and turned the corner. Went down the same hall and turned the same way.

Kyuubi seemed annoyed when he asked, "Are you stalking me?"

"No, I'm going to room 25." Itachi answered. Kyuubi looked cute when he was angry.

"Oh…" Kyuubi said. "I am, too."

"I'm going to pick up my little brother," Itachi stated.

"Me, too!" Kyuubi's eyes brightened. "How weird is that?"

The two walked together, talking about nothing in particular when Itachi remembered something.

"Hey, you said something about me 'looking like him'," Itachi frowned. "What were you talking about?"

Kyuubi's eyes noticeably darkened and the depression had quickly faded, but it was palpable as long as it was there. He looked like he was going to answer, but decided not to.

"It's nothing."

Itachi felt bad, though he didn't understand as to why. Later, they saw their younger brothers together. They were walking down the hall towards Itachi and Kyuubi, but they didn't seem to notice them. To Itachi's surprise, Sasuke laughed.

"Wow, Otoutosan. I haven't heard you laugh in a while." Itachi smirked. The look on Sasuke's face when he saw him was priceless.

"Kyuu-nii!" Naruto greeted, waving to his brother.

"Hi, Naru." Kyuubi grinned. He turned to Itachi and asked, "Is that your little brother?" He pointed to Sasuke.

"It's rude to point, Kyuu-nii!" Kyuubi ignored Naruto.

"Yes," Itachi replied. "I'm going to guess that this one is yours?" he added with a playful smirk.

Kyuubi took Naruto in a one-armed hug and grinned. "Yup."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto-kun." Itachi greeted. "It is nice to see that Sasuke made a friend." Sasuke shot a glare at Itachi, while the older just smirked proudly.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, Itachi-san, is it?" Naruto asked.

"Hai." (4)

Naruto flashed a bright smile. "Okay, then. Good morning!"

NOTES  
(1) Japanese for "thank you"  
(2) equivalent to "loser"  
(3) Japanese for "bastard"  
(4) Okay, you should know, but it means "yes"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Sasuke x Naruto, Itachi x Kyuubi, Kakashi, Iruka, Anko  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes: Yeah. I hope you guys remember that this will be shonen-ai.

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters don't belong to me. I gain no profit with this fiction.

Naruto walked down one of the school hallways towards his first period, _Japanese_ with his lazy teacher, Kakashi-sensei. He walked, chatting with Sasuke and his newfound friend, Kiba Inuzuka.

Apparently, Dogbreath and he were very alike; loved pranks, being mischievous, and ramen. Kiba was boasting about a prank he pulled on the principal at his junior high and how funny it was when they had reached the door to the class. Sasuke sighed dejectedly at the squeals that met him as he walked in.

Kakashi looked up from his book and sighed just as acrimoniously.

'Great.' Kakashi thought to himself. 'Sasuke's here.' He looked back to his book and ignored the squeals and hushed whispers.

A couple of minutes later, the late bell rang and Kakashi stood, yelling at the students to take their seats. He began teaching and ignored the whispers and gossip the girls threw around, only to tell them to shut up when one was getting too loud.

Naruto glared at the board, almost challengingly. His chin rested on his desk and his Japanese textbook lay open and forgotten beside his left ear. Kakashi stood at the front with his back turned to the students. He wrote on the chalkboard, while reading his perverted orange book at the same time. The class had to correct him twice on his grammar and spelling when he got distracted and started giggling.

Sasuke began to feel concerned for his teacher/guardian, but not as much for the blond, seeing as he hadn't even blinked while staring at the board. Sasuke tapped the brunette, Kiba, sitting in front of him. The boy turned around lazily.

"Yes, _Uchiha_?" Kiba asked just as lazily as he had turned around, propping his head up with his arm.

"Is he alright?" Sasuke asked, shooting a nervous glance at the blond. Kiba shrugged and poked Naruto in the side.

"He looks fine." Kiba bent over to get a better look at Naruto. He pulled a disgusted face. "Eww, he's drooling…" Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Is he…" Sasuke thought for a second. "Asleep?!" he hissed at Kiba.

Kiba raised an eyebrow and waved a reluctant arm in front of the blond's face.

"Holy shit, I think he is!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, aghast.

"Dobe."

"-ruto?"

Naruto's eyes fluttered and he looked up, tired.

"Naruto?" Kakashi stood over the blond's desk, chalk in one hand and orange book in the other. Naruto nearly jumped a mile when he realized everyone was staring at him. Kakashi seemed bored of this class, yet he pressed on.

"Naruto, what's the answer to number nine on page twenty-one?" Kakashi asked impatiently. "Are you awake now?"

Naruto frowned, turning slightly pink. "Uh…" He looked at his neglected book. "Um, it's 'shi'. I think..."

"Good." Kakashi smiled, satisfied.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Kiba elbowed the blond and whispered, "Don't scare me like that; you spacin' out like that was _way_ creepy."

Naruto laughed quietly at Kiba's over-concerned face. Sasuke sighed and continued taking notes on Kakashi's lecture.

After class was third period. The kids filed out of the class in a hurry, either heading for their classes or ditching their insane teachers. Naruto waved good-bye to Kiba who didn't have their next class as the blond packed his things in his unorganized bag. Kiba waved back and ran out the door and down the hall. He then got stopped by the janitor for running in the halls.

Naruto and Sasuke walked down the hall, heading for Science. Naruto looked at Sasuke, studying him closely. Sasuke glanced at him, uncomfortable.

"What?" he asked.

Naruto looked quickly away. "Nothing."

As they walked and dodged out of the way of a few stray kids walking to their class Naruto looked at Sasuke again. "Nee, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Don't you think it's weird that we have so many periods together?" Naruto asked, cocking his head to the side in innocent curiosity.

Sasuke said nothing for a few seconds, just looking at the blond.

'He's… too cute…' Then he actually thought about Naruto's question. His mind drifted to his guardian/teacher. Kakashi was a good friend of both the Uchihas _and_ the principal.

'Wait…' Sasuke inwardly drew in a quick breath. 'That asshole… He did this on purpose!'

Apparently, Sasuke was swearing under his breath, because Naruto was watching him with a concerned look rivaling Kiba's.

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun," a familiar voice called from Sasuke's right. "Please watch your language at school."

Sasuke turned swiftly to see the masked teacher and his Orange-Book-O-Doom, walking beside them in the hallway. Kakashi seemed to be refraining from laughing, because his mask quivered slightly. Sasuke glared at him

"Don't you have a class to run, Kakashi?" he spat.

"It's _Hatake-sensei_ while at school, Sasuke-_kun_. And they can wait. Besides," Kakashi looked up from his book and shrugged. "I thought you would _thank_ me."

Sasuke didn't reply and the edges of Kakashi's mask pulled up, confirming that he was smiling; or at least smirking. The three reached the door, Naruto confused about what they were talking about. As they reached the door, a female teacher stood at the front.

She had black hair tied in a bun, a long lab coat, and her goggles were rested on her forehead instead of over her eyes. Before she noticed the three, Kakashi disappeared, eyes wide in fright, with an "eep!" and left the two alone in the doorway, confused.

"Hm?" The teacher turned her head. "Ah ha… Get your asses over here, delinquents!" She bellowed at the latecomers. She snorted contemptibly and continued the speech she was apparently interrupted in. "My name is Matarashi, Anko. Call me Matarashi-sensei." She wrote it on the board. "And I am your Chemistry teacher, obviously." She smiled a cruel smile that was meant for scaring little children.

Sasuke walked calmly to an empty seat, unaffected by their sensei's startling yell. Naruto, on the other hand, yelped in surprise and rushed to an empty seat beside a lazy looking boy, half asleep on his desk. On Naruto's other side sat a girl with long blonde hair in a pony tail and hazel eyes. She kept staring lovingly at Sasuke as he walked by. Naruto glared at her, instantly disliking her for some reason.

Sasuke sat beside a red head that looked as if he had insomnia. The red head seemed to lack emotion. To his other side sat another boy, with brown hair and purple tattoos on his face. Did the school let him do that? Sasuke shrugged inwardly to himself and looked forward at the teacher.

The farther they went through the class, the more Sasuke realized that this woman, their teacher, was crazy. She loved dissections a little…too much. He didn't even think that you were supposed to do dissections in Chemistry. She laughed a lot and liked using the yard stick to threaten disobedient kids.

At the end of class, they had a pile of homework and she said, "Now, just 'cause you're new and it's the first day of school, doesn't mean I'm not gonna push you, delinquents!" she growled. "Have a good day!" she added with a bittersweet smile after the bell rang.

Naruto turned to the kid next to him, asleep.

"Shikamaru," Naruto had learned his name in class. "The bell rang. C'mon."

The boy, Shikamaru, sat up and yawned. "So troublesome…"

Kyuubi sat up in his seat, gathering his things. Itachi sat beside him, waiting.

Kyuubi looked at the older Uchiha.

"It's recess, right?" he asked, tired from reading so much out of a stupid Social Studies book.

"Yeah."

Kyuubi whispered his thanks to Kami (2) as he got up out of the chair. He watched the other kids exit the room and followed as Itachi left as well.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

Itachi shrugged. "We can go to the black top, snack area, a classroom…."

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. "Not the black top. Naruto's the hyper-active, athletic type. I am hungry, though…" He checked his pockets for money. Yep, he had money. But why would Itachi suggest a classroom? Kyuubi shrugged it off his mind and ignored it.

Itachi cursed in his mind. Ah well. They headed for the snack area and when they saw a certain blond.

"What do you mean, 'there's no ramen'?!" Naruto whined. Kyuubi sighed.

Itachi looked at the small blond curiously. "What is he talking about?" he asked the red head beside him.

Kyuubi looked at Itachi. "He has a ramen obsession." He answered. "A big one. He saps my money at the Ichiraku's(3) down the street."

Itachi mouthed an 'oh.'

The younger Uchiha was with the blonde, frowning.

"Of course, there's no ramen, Naruto." He said. "It's a snack area, not lunch area."

Naruto turned on Sasuke, eyes gleaming. "They have it at lunch?!"

Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe."

Naruto jumped for joy and glomped the young Uchiha. "Yay!"

Sasuke blushed and didn't even try to move the blond off of him. Naruto, not realizing how uncomfortable his friend was, was almost on the raven's lap as he rubbed against him affectionately.

Itachi stood to the side with Kyuubi, who was laughing.

"…" Not fair.

NOTES  
(1) spirits. Kami-sama is God, but he said Kami.  
(2) you should know, but I'll say just in case. It's the ramen shop Naruto's obsessed with


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Sasuke x Naruto, Itachi x Kyuubi, Kakashi  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes: let's see… shonen-ai in this chapter. Language due to Hidan. Hahaha.

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters don't belong to me. I gain no profit with this fiction.

Kyuubi walked down the halls, alone. School had been in session for about three and a half months and the bonds between the Uchihas and the Uzumakis had grown stronger. The redhead hummed softly to himself as he looked out the windows of the building.

The kids that were outside during lunch played and chased each other, laughing and talking. A group of giggling girls dubbed as the "Uchiha Fan Club" stalked an annoyed Sasuke with Naruto beside him, oblivious of the glares he was receiving. Kyuubi chuckled to himself. Poor, oblivious Naruto.

Kyuubi knew Sasuke's feelings for his younger brother and he was fine with that. Naruto seemed to be completely oblivious to it, but, knowing his younger brother, he probably felt the same. Kyuubi was used to the blond's lack of common sense. Normally, Kyuubi would have been extremely protective of the younger Uzumaki, but he approved of Sasuke.

Though, when he thought about Itachi, he seemed to feel weird. He didn't know what it was.

'Do I … Like him?' he thought, blushing slightly.

Kyuubi noticed something. Where was Itachi? He was normally stalked with twice as many girls than Sasuke. The redhead felt a pang of jealousy. He shrugged to himself. Ah, well. Maybe he's inside, too. Itachi didn't like being outside. He smiled to himself and shifted his bag on his shoulder, continuing his humming and his leisurely walk down the halls.

He reached the end of the hall to the staircase. Kyuubi began descending, skipping three steps and making a huge ruckus. He apparently made a lot more noise then he expected, annoying some people downstairs.

"Fuck, shit. That hurt my ears! God damn it!" A senior complained. He silver hair and piercings on his ears.

Another senior beside him said, "Shut _up_, Hidan. You complain about _everything_."

"Heh heh. Sorry," Kyuubi apologized. As he walked away, he could still hear Hidan ranting and cursing.

"I don't give a fucking _damn_, Kakuzu! Just shut the fuck up, you motherfucker-" It went on and on and on.

Kyuubi grimaced when he left the company of the two seniors.

"Kami, he cusses a lot…"

"Who does?"

Kyuubi jumped in surprise at the voice. He thought he was alone! He blushed in embarrassment and turned, too proud to let the Uchiha see his embarrassment. Itachi stood behind him, that obscene smirk on his face.

"The senior back there…" he turned to point to the end of the hall behind the Uchiha.

"Ah. Hidan?" Itachi's smirk didn't go away.

"What's so funny?" Kyuubi demanded, confused.

"Nothing. It's just…" Itachi was beside Kyuubi in a heartbeat. "You're cute when you're blushing."

Kyuubi blushed deeper and tried to inch away from Itachi, who was subtly moving Kyuubi's back closer to the wall.

"Um… I-Itachi?"

"Hm?" Itachi replied, moving his hands over the red head's hips. Kyuubi blushed deeper. 'It's fair _now_, Sasuke.' Itachi thought to himself, inwardly smiling.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Kyuubi asked, panicking.

Itachi didn't answer. Instead, he pinned Kyuubi against the wall. Kyuubi tried, in vain, to struggle, but the Uchiha had a strong grip against the smaller male.

Itachi opened Kyuubi's legs with his own, rubbing against his thigh against his groin. Kyuubi gave an involuntary groan. Itachi grinned at the reaction, wanting more from the red head.

Itachi smashed his lips against Kyuubi's hungrily. Kyuubi continued his struggle but soon gave up, melting into the kiss. His eyes fluttered closed, kissing back. Itachi attacked Kyuubi's mouth, sucking on his lower lip. Itachi ran his tongue over the other boy's lip, asking for admission. Kyuubi obliged, opening his mouth. Itachi explored the wet cavern, tasting every inch of it.

They finally broke the kiss for air, gasping. Kyuubi's face was flushed and he still seemed shocked. Itachi smirked, wrapping his arms around the red head's waist.

"I… Itachi…" Kyuubi said. "We're at school…"

Itachi frowned. "So?" He moved his hand from Kyuubi's waist to grab Kyuubi's butt.

"Pervert." Kyuubi shot, blushing and shoving the hand away. Itachi smirked and rested his head on Kyuubi's shoulder. Kyuubi frowned. "Itachi…"

"No one else is here."

"How do you know that?" Kyuubi asked nervously, looking down the hall.

"I just know," was Itachi's answer. Kyuubi frowned again.

Itachi trailed his lips down the nape of Kyuubi's neck, licked Kyuubi's bare shoulder, and bit down. Kyuubi gasped at the sudden action and fought to stop the groans passing his lips as Itachi sucked on the flesh. Itachi rubbed his groin against the other boy's and the friction made both boys groan.

"Ah… Itachi..." Kyuubi moaned out. Itachi smirked again when he finally got the other boy to moan his name. His mouth worked up Kyuubi's neck, leaving bruises. When he got to his ear, he lightly blew into it, making Kyuubi shudder.

Itachi shuddered as well and slipped his other hand onto Kyuubi's left hip. He lifted the red head's shirt slightly and Itachi ran his hand through Kyuubi's finely toned stomach and chest. Kyuubi twitched slightly at the cold touch on his warm skin.

Itachi slowly unbuttoned the red head's uniform shirt. Itachi took a deep breath, breathing in Kyuubi's scent.

"Kyuubi, I-" Right then bell rang for second period.

"…" Damn it.

They could here the stomps of kids' downstairs coming up and conversations. Kyuubi quickly buttoned his shirt again, blushing before anyone came up. Kyuubi's messed up crimson hair and flushed face looked _so_ cute.

"Uh…" He looked very embarrassed over what just happened. "I'll, uh… I'll see you later…"

Kyuubi picked up and slung his bag over his shoulder hurriedly. Itachi just stood, watching the other kids rushing by. He sighed and picked up his bag as well.

"Damn."

"What's the matter, Niisan?"

Itachi turned quickly to see the smaller Uchiha behind him. Sasuke looked concerned and the blond was behind him, too. Itachi frowned. He could gloat to Sasuke when they got home.

"I'll tell you later, Otoutosan."

Sasuke shrugged and parted ways with Naruto. They had separate classes for the next period. Itachi watched his little brother as he left and smiled.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke turned, surprised.

"Good luck." Itachi smiled.

Sasuke sat in his fifth period, thinking. He was distracted from his Physics class from what Itachi had done. It was nothing he said. No, it was something he had done. Itachi. Had. Smiled! How long had it been since he's given a genuine smile?

Sasuke frowned, trying to think of what would make him smile like that.

Itachi was spending a lot of time with Naruto's older brother.

'Ah. I see.' Sasuke thought to himself, smirking.

Sasuke almost jumped when a thick stick slammed across his and his partner's desk. The physics teacher, Genma, stood over Sasuke. He smiled at Sasuke, almost too friendly.

"Are you done daydreaming, _Sasuke-kun_?" he asked in mock innocence.

Sasuke glared at the Physics teacher that almost broke his emotionless manner. He muttered a 'hn' and turned to his partner to continue their in-class project.

After class, he ran into Naruto heading to his next period period. The blond ball of sunshine bounded over to the raven and greeted him.

"Hi, Sasuke!" Naruto looked up at the younger Uchiha. His cerulean blue eyes sparkled and his grin spread from ear to ear. Apparently, he didn't like the uniform tie, and he had it slung over his shoulder. Sasuke sighed, looking away to hide the slight blush.

"Sasuke? Something wrong?" Naruto tilted to the side to see his face.

"It's nothing." Sasuke looked at Naruto to show that there was nothing wrong. He smiled slightly and Naruto smiled even wider.

"Yay! Sasuke _actually_ smiled!" Sasuke half-heartedly punched Naruto on the shoulder and the blond snickered.

They reached their class undisturbed except for the few fangirls that met them on the way. Sasuke frowned. Some of these girls weren't familiar. Was there another stupid club?

Sasuke shrugged it off and followed the other kids entering the classroom. To Sasuke's relief, their math teacher was actually _sane_. The tall man in front of the classroom had spiky, black hair and was very muscular. He smiled to the class and introduced himself.

"Hello, class. My name is Sarutobi, Asuma. Please call me _Sarutobi-sensei_." He wrote his name on the board. "I apologize about not being here the first three months of school. I had private matters to attend to. I hope your sub was okay?" A few kids in the class just shrugged while others just stared at him, bored.

"Now, I am obviously your math teacher." He stopped, looking at the class, as if trying to remember something. "This _is_ Algebra, right?" The class nodded in unison.

Well, close _enough_ to sane.

The rest of the class was actually pretty fun, compared to Chemistry. Sasuke shuddered at the thought of that woman. Sarutobi-sensei introduced himself more, like his other job, dislikes, and likes. As he was speaking, a girl at the back of the classroom called out, "What time is it?"

The class was silent for awhile and Sarutobi-sensei just stared at the girl, making no expression at all, just staring, until she felt uncomfortable. He turned around to the cupboards, opening them as if looking for something.

The kids seemed to be confused and one asked, "_What_ are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find out where that came from…" Sarutobi-sensei checked behind his desk. The class laughed. "There's a _clock _right behind you, miss."

Later after class, Sasuke met up with Naruto and Kiba, who had health next door to their math class.

"Sweet." Kiba grinned. "We all have P.E. together next!" He punched his fist into the air. Shikamaru stood behind him and he yawned.

"So troublesome…"

"You know what, Shikamaru?" Kiba asked. "You're too boring. C'mon, this'll be fun!" Kiba and Naruto grabbed their friends and dragged them outside. "I think we're actually getting divided into our groups today…"

They left the building to go outside for their P.E. class. Outside there was a blacktop that had a lot of painted white numbers on the ground. Outside, a lot of kids stood over the numbers, chatting about how much they hoped to be in each others' classes today. For the past three and a half months, P.E. was, literally, just them hanging outside, messing around and playing with the boxes of footballs, basketballs, tennis balls, and a lot of other sports equipment.

The four friends entered the giant group that was big enough to be three classes. Kiba looked at his new schedule.

"I have… Kurenai-sensei. Who do you have, guys?" Kiba asked.

"Gai-sensei." Sasuke and Naruto answered, staring at their new schedules, as well.

The three looked at Shikamaru expectantly, who sighed. "Raido-sensei."

Kiba groaned. "Aw, you're lucky bastards, you two." He looked at Naruto and Sasuke. "You two have the same class." He sighed dejectedly and shrugged. He could get some new friends in P.E.

All of a sudden, the loud screech of a whistle sounded. Three people stood at the front on the grass, who were the teachers. Two were men and one was a woman.

One man who looked way too eager and wearing a green shirt and pants removed the whistle from his lips. He had a bowl cut hairstyle and the biggest eyebrows Sasuke had ever seen. Judging by other's faces, biggest they've seen, too.

The other man had a scar going from one side of his face to the other side and wore bandages. He stood up straight and professionally. He was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. He smiled warmly at the kids.

The woman stood silently as her long black hair blew in the wind. She was wearing a red shirt and denim jeans. Her red-painted lips pulled up in a kind smile. Naruto recognized her as his kindergarten teacher and merrily waved to her.

The teacher clad in green was the one to speak.

"Hello, my youthful students!" he greeted loudly. "My name is Mighto, Gai!" He wrote his name in the air with his finger. "My _wonderful _companions are Raido-sensei," he pointed to the other male teacher who bowed in acknowledgment. "And Kurenai-sensei." He wrote their names in the air with his finger as well.

The three teachers separated and stood in front of the columns of white numbers on the ground.

'Ah. I get it.' Sasuke thought. 'They're the classrooms.' Naruto didn't seem to get it, because he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

The three teachers took out their clipboards. They called to their students to stand beside the number box and wait as they called their names. Sasuke and Naruto said bye to Kiba and Shikamaru and walked to Gai-sensei.

By the time they walked over, Gai had already started and was on number 37. "Hyuuga, Neji." 38. They waited until he got to the U's in the last names.

"Urahara, Chihiru. Uchiha, Sasuke. Uzumaki, Naruto." They sat on their numbers and Naruto almost yelped out loud. Sasuke turned quickly and mouthed 'What's wrong?'

Naruto clapped his hands to his rump and whispered, "The ground is hot…" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Dobe."

"What'd you call me, teme?" Naruto hissed.

Sasuke smirked and didn't reply.

The rest of the class was pretty much like a lot of other P.E. classes. Except for the teacher. He was way too excited and motivated and pushed them a little _too_ hard.

"Ten laps around the track, my youthful students!" Gai-sensei called.

The kids groaned. More laps? They did as he said, and by the time they were done, there was at least ten to twenty kids either sitting, or laying on their backs, panting for air.

"Wasn't that fun, my youthful students?!" He received many glares. Sasuke sat next to Naruto, who was lying on his back in the grass.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba walked down sidewalk around the giant building as the bell rang. Naruto was being obnoxious and was dragging his bag while complaining about his over-the-top P.E. teacher. They were all sweating profusely.

"That _freaking _Gai-sensei." Naruto gritted out.

"Yeah, I saw you guys from our class." Kiba grinned. "Bad luck, guys! You got the Fitness-Obsessed-Teacher-From-Hell!"

"Urusai. (1)" Naruto glared at the rock as he kicked it out of his way. He looked around. "Where's Kyuu-nii?" He was usually there to walk home with him at their old school.

Sasuke looked up. "I dunno." Where was Itachi?

Itachi had Kyuubi pinned against a wall when everyone had left the hall; a familiar position to the red head.

Itachi smiled and brushed his lips against Kyuubi's.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Kyuu-chan." And he left.

Kyuubi tried to wipe the blush off of his face and picked up his bag. He was trying to get used to this kind of treatment from Itachi, but it was still embarrassing. The redhead slung the bag over his shoulder, watching the long-haired raven walk away from him. Naruto was probably worried about him.

NOTES  
(1) shut up


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Sasuke x Naruto, Itachi x Kyuubi  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes: Shonen-ai in this chapter. And… Yeah.

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters don't belong to me. I gain no profit with this fiction.

Sasuke walked down the side walk; his left hand in his pant pocket, right supporting his book bag across his shoulder. He smirked as the blonde walking beside him bounced along, a little too happy. Sasuke checked his watch absentmindedly. They'd been walking for a while. His house was on the outskirts of Konoha and apparently Naruto's apartment was just a few blocks away, so they were heading to the blond's house. He looked up from his watch, frowning.

"Naruto, are your parents home?" Sasuke asked, afraid that they might get in trouble.

Naruto froze and he watched a butterfly floating by. Sasuke didn't see his face fall, the unhealed pain flashing through his features. He turned to his best friend, wide _smile_ yet dull blue eyes.

"No, they aren't home yet."

As the blonde laughed and kept walking, Sasuke looked, concerned, for the other boy. Could he see sadness in that innocent _smile_? The same _sadness_ he knew? Sasuke shook his head, dismissing the thought. He was pulled back when Naruto spoke again.

"They won't be back for a long while. Don't worry about it." That _smile_ was still on his face. Sasuke wanted to rip it off.

Sasuke looked at his watch again and looked at the darkening. He looked at Naruto, who was whistling a quick tune.

"You wanna come over to my house instead?" he offered. "I'm sure my… parents wouldn't mind." Sasuke mentally frowned when he mentioned his parents.

Sasuke saw Naruto's eyes light up and that _smile_ had disappeared, replaced by a smile.

"Sure!" Then he realized something. "I need to go home first and leave Kyuu-nii a note to tell him. I'm sure he'd freak out if he found out I wasn't at home _or_ at school." Naruto shuddered and added, almost to himself, "He'd skin me alive…"

The blond waved it off and began to skip down the sidewalk joyfully. Sasuke looked around, seeing the faces on others walking by.

"He's, uh, very energetic at the moment." Sasuke answered their awkward stares.

Kyuubi just left Konoha High and was on his way home. He looked around, making sure if Itachi really did leave. Right. There weren't many people left after school, the programs mostly being inside. Kyuubi looked around for Naruto. He didn't spend much time waiting, did he? That impatient brat.

He walked alone down the sidewalk. A breeze blew by, ruffling his long red hair. Kyuubi sighed for no apparent reason to himself. He decided to see if Naruto was home yet. He started to run down the street. He turned the corner, almost tripping at the sudden turn, but recapturing his balance.

On his way, he waved hello to an old lady that he spoke to almost every morning when he walked to school and helped a lost, little kid find his mom.

Kyuubi sighed as he looked at the road. Cars drove by furiously. They looked like monsters, not caring if they ran some poor, little sap over. Kyuubi looked ahead. Where was the next crosswalk?

Suddenly, a car drove up and slowed to a stop not to far away from him. Its driver looked familiar, but he couldn't tell who it was due to the visor shielding his features. The man stepped out, his long black hair immediately started to sway in the breeze. Kyuubi's faces lightened up in relief.

"Itachi!"

Naruto and Sasuke arrived at Naruto and Kyuubi's apartment. The apartment seemed nice enough. It was connected to others and was on the top floor, seeing as how Naruto bounced towards the stairs.

Naruto fished in his pocket for keys as the raven stood to the side. Sasuke stood, amused, when the blonde couldn't find them. He decided they had stood there long enough when he stepped forward and shoved his hand in the blonde's back pocket.

"Ever thought to look in here, Dobe?" he asked, dangling the keys in front of Naruto's blushing face.

Naruto snatched his keys away from Sasuke without a word and opened the door hastily. They walked in and Sasuke looked around, taking it all in. It was pretty small and cozy. Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Stay in the living room, okay?" Naruto ordered.

Sasuke nodded to show he understood and sat on the green couch. Naruto left the room to find some paper and a pen. He came back soon smiling, proud for some reason about finding the pen and paper. Naruto scribbled a note and they left to Sasuke's place.

"Thanks for the ride, Itachi. I hate walking through that. Damn Rush Hour."

Kyuubi sat in Itachi's car in the front seat. He held his book bag on his lap and smiled brightly at the Uchiha to his right. Itachi sat at the steering wheel and he had let his long black hair out of his pony tail, letting it drape over his shoulders. Itachi gave Kyuubi a small smile.

"No problem, Kyuu-chan." Itachi said. "I was driving by and I _thought_ that was you."

Kyuubi pouted slightly at the girly suffix Itachi always added to his name. He was sure that the Uchiha _knew _it irritated him. Itachi seemed amused. The sulking Kyuubi looked so cute. Itachi reached over the seat to pat Kyuubi's head.

Kyuubi didn't shove him away or complain. He just stared out the car door window.

They arrived at Kyuubi and Naruto's apartment. It was quiet and almost dark. Kyuubi dashed up the stairs while Itachi waited at the bottom and stayed to make sure he got to the door. Hey, you never know what could happen.

Two minutes later, Kyuubi was back, leaning over the rail above the Uchiha.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing," Kyuubi replied. "But Naruto left a note saying he went to your and Sasuke's house." He pointed behind him towards the door.

"Can I come up, then?" Itachi asked. He was answered with a pillow connecting to his head. Confused, he picked it up and looked at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi laughed and said, "It was the closest thing I could find!"

Itachi took that as a 'yes' and climbed the stairs. When he got to the door, it was wide open and Kyuubi wasn't there anymore. Itachi 'tch'ed and entered, closing the door behind him.

Kyuubi flopped ungracefully down on the couch. He leaned on the armrest and rested his feet on the coffee table beside the green couch. His arms were crossed above his head and he had a bored look on his face. Itachi said nothing as he looked around the apartment.

Itachi walked towards the hallway, seeing three rooms. There were two bedrooms and one bathroom. "Which room is yours?" Itachi asked.

"Hm?" Kyuubi looked up. "Oh. The door on the right is mine."

Kyuubi got up to follow as Itachi looked around his room. There were pictures on a nightstand of Naruto and Kyuubi and a lamp beside them. There was a television across the room and a mirror on the wall beside it. To the right in the room was a good sized bed.

Kyuubi sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. "Oddly enough, it's boring without Naruto annoying me here."

Itachi smirked and sat by Kyuubi on the bed.

"I'm sure Naruto-kun isn't bored," he said, amused. Then he turned to look at the redhead beside him and pulled Kyuubi's chin to look him in the eyes with his hand. "Would you like me to relieve you of your boredom?"

Kyuubi blushed and gasped, to which Itachi took advantage of. He lowered his face closer to Kyuubi and captured his lips in a kiss. Kyuubi just sat in shock, not moving to participate nor to stop the sudden invasion.

Itachi moved one hand to grip Kyuubi's shoulder and his tongue entered the already open mouth. Itachi kissed Kyuubi passionately and Kyuubi finally let out a moan. Itachi smirked in triumph and pulled back only slightly for air.

Kyuubi sat next to Itachi, panting for air. His face was red and his crimson eyes looked eager.

Itachi leaned in and whispered in Kyuubi's ear.

"May I?"

But Itachi didn't wait for an answer as he gently pushed Kyuubi to lie on his bed on his back. Itachi smirked at Kyuubi's startled reaction. He bent down to kiss Kyuubi more aggressively, tasting every inch of Kyuubi's mouth.

Kyuubi's hands were in Itachi's hair, pulling their bodies closer. His heart was beating fast as the adrenaline pumped through him. Kyuubi could feel the warmth in his lower half and moaned again.

They pulled away for air again. Itachi's face was close to Kyuubi's and his warm breath hovered over Kyuubi's face, making him dizzy.

Sasuke and Naruto walked side by side on the street, Sasuke looked emotionless as usual and Naruto seemed cheerful. Heck, Naruto was even skipping. Naruto held Sasuke by the hand, dragging him almost. Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto," Naruto turned around. "Could you please stop skipping?"

"Why?" Naruto pouted.

"Because people are staring," Sasuke replied hotly, almost blushing.

It was true, there were people staring at the blonde. A few were snickering and pointing and some girls were squealing and taking pictures.

"Why are they taking pictures?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Nothing." Sasuke shot the group of girls a dirty glare, but they just squealed again. "Can we just go back to your house without skipping?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Sasuke x Naruto, Itachi x Kyuubi  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes: Shonen-ai 

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters don't belong to me. I gain no profit with this fiction.

Sasuke sighed as they turned the corner; getting closer to Naruto's house. He cursed to himself and wondered why his Dobe's house was far away. Or was he just lazy? No, that couldn't be it. Wait, did he just say "his?"

"Sasuke?" Naruto waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face. He looked concerned and he snapped his fingers a few times. Sasuke glanced at the blond to show that he was listening.

For the whole walk, Naruto had been whining about how much homework they had gotten and about how weird his teacher, Orochimaru-sensei, was. At least he had stopped skipping.

Naruto shrugged when Sasuke asked him what was so weird about Orochimaru, since Sasuke didn't have him as a teacher.

"He just creeps me out," Naruto had replied with a shudder. "I wish I had listened to Kiba when he told me top find a seat in the back…"

Sasuke chuckled and inserted his hands into his pockets. Naruto smiled as he got Sasuke to actually laugh. He had heard from others that he almost never laughed. Naruto made a mental note to boast about it tomorrow.

They didn't speak for a couple minutes and Naruto got bored. He smirked and yanked Sasuke's arm out of his pocket, catching the raven by surprise. The blond entwined their fingers together, laughing at Sasuke's taken-aback expression.

He was going to say something when, out of no where, two girls walked up to them. Naruto stopped walking so he wouldn't run into them, still holding onto Sasuke's hand. Sasuke just glared at them for getting in their way, but stopped, too, nonetheless.

The girls were giggling profusely and Sasuke recognized one of the girls from his stupid fan club and the other one was the girl he saw the other day. One of them finally spoke up. It was a girl with dirty blonde hair that could be mistaken for a brunette and she had blue-green eyes.

"Excuse me, Sasuke-kun. Excuse me, Naruto-chan." She smiled and they could see that she had braces, too. Naruto was about to say something about his suffix, but he was taken-aback when a bright flash interrupted him. The girl pulled back giggling even more with her friend, a brown eyed and brunette haired girl, who was holding a digital camera.

"Thank you!" the brunette called in a sing-song voice and the two left.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto yelled, confused. Sasuke sighed.

"I'm sure we'll find out tomorrow," Sasuke said, annoyed.

Itachi and Kyuubi were still on Kyuubi's bed. Kyuubi was on his back and his shirt lay forgotten on the floor beside the nightstand. Itachi was mounted over the red head and his shirt was gone, as well. Itachi bit and sucked the nape of Kyuubi's neck. Kyuubi moaned, which aroused Itachi more. Itachi kissed up Kyuubi's neck and jaw line, leaving a wet trail. He blew into the redhead's ear and smirked when he received a whimper in response. He bit down on the shell of the ear, earning yet another whimper and groan.

Kyuubi gasped as Itachi grounded his clothed member against Kyuubi's. Kyuubi clenched his teeth when the area between his legs began to heat up. Itachi grazed his lips over Kyuubi's jaw line until he reached his lips and, to Itachi's surprise, Kyuubi pulled Itachi roughly into another heated kiss.

They both battled for dominance, tongues wrestling. Itachi won and Kyuubi let him enter his mouth. Kyuubi moaned again and Itachi ran his hands against Kyuubi's ticklish stomach while the red head tried really hard not to laugh. He reached Kyuubi's pant line and the red head blushed crimson as he pulled them down to his ankles. Kyuubi lay on the bed in only his boxers and when Itachi reached for those, too, Kyuubi pushed him away.

Itachi looked up, disappointed and confused.

"No, Itachi!" Kyuubi hissed. "I'm still in high school! I can't lose my virginity in high school!" Kyuubi was in hysterics now.

The older Uchiha was inwardly pouting now, but he pulled back by Kyuubi's wishes. Kyuubi was still ranting, blushing profusely, when the doorbell rang.

Kyuubi instantly shut up at the 'ding-dong' and jumped off the bed, almost tripping. Itachi snickered playfully and Kyuubi sent him a glare. The red head left the room and Itachi followed, thinking it would be best to tell him to put some pants on.

"Kyuu-chan," Itachi called softly. Kyuubi turned to answer, only to be attacked by his pants. They landed on his head and he put them on, laughing nervously and saying that 'he was gonna do that.'

There was a bang at the door of someone pounding on it and a "Kyuu-nii!" Kyuubi rushed to the door and pulled it open to let Naruto and Sasuke in. Naruto was smiling and chatting about what they did at Sasuke's house.

Sasuke noticed that neither his nor Naruto's older brother had a shirt on. Kyuubi's face and parts of his neck were red. Sasuke smirked and cursed in his head. Damn, that brother of his was fast.

"Nee, Kyuu-nii," Naruto asked. "Why is your face all red?"

Kyuubi blushed even more and Itachi smirked along with Sasuke.

"No reason," was his genius reply.

Naruto just shrugged and left the group to the kitchen so he could get his dinner, ramen. He was humming to himself when Sasuke joined him in the kitchen. The raven just watched Naruto cook his instant ramen in disgust. Naruto looked annoyed.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"How can you eat that crap?" Sasuke replied Naruto's question.

Naruto looked horrified. "This isn't crap! It's the food of the gods!!"

Meanwhile in the living room, Kyuubi and Itachi sat on the couch. Kyuubi started to laugh when he heard the conversation in the kitchen.

"Is he a bit… obsessive?" Itachi asked with a smirk. He furtively inched his hand to rest on Kyuubi's thigh.

"Just a bit," Kyuubi replied sarcastically, ignoring the hand. "I have to deal with his ramen obsession every day. And if I tell him he can't have any, he'll throw the closest thing nearest to him at me. " Kyuubi groaned. "Last time, it was the toaster."

Itachi frowned. "I didn't see a toaster."

"Exactly."

Meanwhile back in the kitchen, Sasuke sat in one of the dinner table chairs, nursing the bruise that the blonde had given him. Naruto stuck his tongue out. Sasuke wanted to rip that tongue out. With his teeth.

As Sasuke inwardly slapped himself, Naruto sat down across from him at the table with his ramen. He clapped his hands together and chanted, "Itadakemasu!(1)"

NOTES  
(1) I'm pretty sure I spelled that wrong, but it means "Thank you for the food!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Sasuke x Naruto, Itachi x Kyuubi, Yamamoto  
Rating: PG-13  
Notes: Shonen-ai 

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters don't belong to me. I gain no profit with this fiction.

Naruto awoke with a groan. The light that shone in his face was too bright and blinded his vision. He opened his eyes to see his window open, the curtains billowing slightly in the soft breeze. He frowned when he didn't remember opening the window last night. Naruto rolled over lazily and lay there for a few seconds before his eyes shot open and he jumped, almost falling out of his bed.

"What time is it?!"

--In the kitchen--

Sasuke and Itachi sat at the dinner table. They had slept over at Naruto's and Kyuubi's house on Kyuubi's invitation. Itachi was going to drive home to get their toothbrushes, but Kyuubi said that they could use the extra two toothbrushes that they had gotten from their last trip to the dentist and weren't open yet.

They, of course, slept on the couch.

Kyuubi was in the kitchen, which was connected to the dinning room with no door or wall. He had already dressed for school, but his tie hung over his book bag, which was somewhere in the living room. Over Kyuubi's uniform, he wore an apron as he cooked breakfast.

Sasuke yawned and glanced to the hall when he heard the shriek of terror from Naruto's room.

"Kyuu-nii, what time is it?!" Naruto came dashing in looking like he had just fallen out of bed; which he had. His blonde hair was even messier then usual and he was wearing a white T-shirt and orange boxers.

There was a moment of silence as Naruto just stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Kyuubi and the Uchihas didn't say anything and the four just stared at each other. Sasuke had to look away for a moment, slightly embarrassed at staring at the blonde. Kyuubi almost burned the eggs, and quickly removed the pan from the stove.

"Naru-chan, why aren't you dressed yet?" Kyuubi asked, annoyed. Itachi almost laughed when Kyuubi stood there, looking like a mother, wearing an apron and his hand on his hip.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!" Naruto shot.

"I did, Naru-chan!" Kyuubi exclaimed. "I thought you were up, but apparently you went back to sleep!" Naruto was about to say something else when Sasuke interrupted.

"Naruto, please. Just put some clothes on."

Naruto huffed and stormed off to change into his school uniform. Itachi left his seat at the table to creep up behind Kyuubi, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on the redhead's shoulder.

Kyuubi blushed but continued his cooking, trying to ignore the added weight.

"You two are 'going out' now, right?" Sasuke asked with an amused smile.

Kyuubi really did like Itachi. He could be a prick, but he was really nice when he could be. But, for some reason, that phrase 'going out' made him blush.

"Yes," Itachi answered. "Is that okay, Kyuu-chan?" Itachi asked when the red head didn't say anything.

Kyuubi took the pancakes off of the stove and placed them on the counter. He walked over to where he had left Itachi at the stove and kissed him lightly on the forehead. When he pulled back, he smiled.

"Yes."

Naruto entered a few minutes later, fully dressed and ready this time. He pouted when he saw everyone had started eating without him and pouted even more when there was no ramen.

"Naru-chan, you can't eat ramen for every meal for every day," Kyuubi reasoned.

"You'll get fat," Itachi added with a smirk and Kyuubi punched him playfully in the arm.

About fifteen minutes later, all four of them had finished eating and were out the door. Naruto was boasting about how _good_ his brother's cooking was and that he knew how to make ramen from _scratch_, too.

"And I sorely regret learning," Kyuubi muttered to Itachi. Itachi chuckled.

Much to Itachi's and Sasuke's annoyance, a few more fangirls took pictures of them. And not just them, either. They only did pictures of Sasuke with Naruto and Itachi with Kyuubi.

"You, too, Nii-san?" Sasuke whispered to Itachi. Itachi nodded grimly.

"Every time I get spotted with Kyuubi." Itachi didn't look at his younger brother when he spoke again. "You know what fan club they're from?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No idea."

"Apparently someone started a _yaoi_ fan club and their business is _booming_." Itachi frowned. "It, for some reason, revolves around us."

Sasuke looked at Itachi disbelievingly with his best 'wtf' look. "How do you know all this?"

"I have good resources," was all he said.

Once they had reached the school, they were bombarded by both the Uchiha fangirls and the yaoi fangirls. Naruto and Kyuubi were not used to this and had to resort to physical violence to be able to pass.

Kyuubi and Itachi left for their classes and Naruto and Sasuke headed for Iruka's room. Once they walked in, they were almost blinded by the flashes of camera light. Once they were able to see, they noticed a girl standing on her chair with her camera and boasting to the girl sitting next to her.

"Ha! I told you they'd walk in together!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke and whispered, "What does that prove?"

Sasuke just shrugged and they took their seats. Naruto then proceeded to chat animatedly to his close friends, Kiba and Shikamaru.

Iruka walked in and told them all to just read a book or talk quietly until the bell for first period rang while he did paper work.

After homeroom, the bell rang and they all left for first period. Naruto hummed to himself as he and Sasuke approached Kakashi's room. They ignored the few squeals when they entered the room and sat in their seats.

About ten minutes after the late bell, Kakashi still wasn't there. The class was just about to leave when the door burst open and Kakashi walked casually in and sat down in his chair. The class was extremely angry when he said he had to help a student find the bathroom.

The bell rang about thirty minutes later and they turned in their class work as the students left one by one for second period. Their next class was Social Studies with their teacher named Yamato Tenzou.

Naruto's seat was to the right of a red haired kid with insomnia that Sasuke had recognized as Gaara Subaku, from Kakashi's class. To Naruto's right was a girl with brunette hair in buns and brown eyes. Her name was TenTen. In front of Naruto sat Kiba, who was staring at a pretty girl with pale skin and short raven hair. She looked very shy and didn't speak to anyone.

Sasuke sat behind Naruto and to his left, sat a girl with long brunette hair and green eyes. To his right sat another girl that he recognized immediately to be one of his obsessed fangirls. And she was not from the yaoi fan club. Her strawberry pink hair was tied back and her sparkling green eyes looked very triumphant that she could get a spot next to _the_ Sasuke Uchiha.

She tried to speak to him several times, but he ignored her and spoke to Naruto and his friends before the teacher walked in the door.

Now this teacher appeared to be normal, as well. He had messy chocolate brown hair and had a warm smile. He looked like he was carrying too many files and a student stood up to help. He set them on his desk and asked the class to be quiet. When they ignored him, he suddenly grew more ominous and stern.

"Quiet!" He snapped and the class stayed quiet. Then, as if nothing had happened, he turned kind again.

For the rest of the class, he gave a lecture about the samurai and Japan's legendary warrior, the Hitokiri Battousai. The bell rang at the end of the class and everyone filed outside for recess. Sasuke and Naruto had made it out without the fangirls clinging to them, fortunately. Sasuke pulled Naruto into an area where hardly anyone went. Luckily, no one else was there.

"Naruto, I want to ask you something," Sasuke hesitantly began. Naruto smiled and cocked his head to the side.

"What?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, thinking of what to say. Instead, he chose a different method.

Sasuke leaned in towards Naruto, which made the blonde lean against the wall behind him. Sasuke just lowered his lips onto Naruto's. Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed slightly. But the kiss was over as soon as it started. Sasuke pulled back smiling.

"Naruto," Sasuke began. "Will you go out with me?"


End file.
